MultColored Mutt Whore
by Sandalaris
Summary: Scorpius hated the multi-colored mutt whore, really he did.


It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Ok, maybe not the _most _disgusting thing, but it was close. That filthy, half-breed mutt; displaying himself and his little boyfriend in front of everyone. He was a whore that's what he was. Flitting between men and women like they were candy, dating then tossing away, never lasting more than a few months, always on the move, looking for something new, it wasn't right. Scorpius scowled, staring at his- cousin? -nephew?- whatever snogging with James. Cradle robbing perv. He stabbed at a carrot, why he tortured himself every day by eating lunch here he didn't know. He knew he could go out, eat anywhere he wanted, but no, he always ate here, at St. Mungo's where he had to watch the stupid, orange haired mutt snogging James. They were practically family, it was just wrong. Wong, wrong, wrong! He didn't realize that he'd started muttering under his breath, or that his eyes hadn't left the young megamorphagus since he entered the cafeteria. Scorpius ate the rest of his lunch in silence before heading back, still glaring angrily at the couple and muttering about "stupid mutts" and "wrong" under his breath.

A week went by before James stopped eating lunch with Teddy, and Scorpius didn't know whether to be relieved that he didn't have to sit and watch the pair anymore, or be anxious at the brown eyes that had taken to watching him. They made him nervous, shifty, and he didn't like it. It was unsettling, being watched, and Scorpius was a Malfoy, they were not suppose to be unsettled. And he was noticing things about himself too, like the stupid way he seemed to chew his food, how he would hold his utensils just so, the way he always folded his napkin and tucked it below his knife and spoon. All the silly things that had been drilled into his head because "Every Malfoy must maintain their manners at all times and he was no exception," all became to stiff looking, silly and awkward. God he must look like a pompous arse.

Just as the blond set his plate down, preparing for another uncomfortable meal, another plate joined his. Looking up at the smiling man sitting across from him, Scorpius felt his heart start pounding. "Healer Malfoy, right?" and before he even got a chance to reply Teddy continued, "Teddy Lupin, finances. I've seen you around." He nodded mutely, not sure what to say, or even if he had the ability to say it. He ate in silence, listening to Teddy go on and on about whatever seemed to come to mind, nodding his head now and then as a response. His tongue was frozen unable to form words. He knew he could be witty, charming and suave, or even cutting, cruel, and rude, probably what he should be, but something about this man left him unable to form words. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me Saturday, say around six?" Wait, what?

"Ok." Did he really just say that? One minuet Teddy was going on about Fugle and Right, a new restaurant, and the next Scorpius was agreeing to go with him, this multicolored werepup, this weekend.

"Great, I'll meet you there." And with that his strange lunch was over. Both men got up and left, going back to their jobs.

He was here, at Fugle and Right in his best robes waiting for the waiter to show him to his table. He was just going to stay a minuet, long enough to tell the half-breed where he could stick it, then he was out of here. Really, he was. But then he was here, robes a dark purple, matching his current hair color, boots worn and clean, and smelling of soap and ginger and suddenly Scorpius wasn't sure he wanted to tell him where to stick it. He knew he should, it's what his father would want, but he didn't exactly always follow his father's wishes, so why should he now. He was a good enough argument in his mind. All through the meal it went quiet like it did at lunch, with Teddy talking, and Scorpius eating silently, but when the dessert arrived the blond couldn't take it anymore. "You do know we're related right?" Teddy stopped, current topic forgotten.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't matter." Anger shot through Scorpius. What was this? Was this a game to him? Let's torment distant members of the family? What if it was a date? Was he-? "I like you. And we're distant relatives, so it's not the same. Our ancestors have married people of closer relations than us." It didn't really answer any of his questions, it didn't address any of his fears, but something is the way Teddy said "I like you" made Scorpius relax, made something inside him jump just a bit in an excited, nervous sort of way, made him forget everything he said after that, because nothing else mattered after "I like you."

Conversation just seemed to flow from there, Scorpius' tongue finally loosening and the night relaxing. After the meal, when they both were walking out the door of Fugle and Right, the nervous twist in the blonde's stomach became worse. It was as he turned to tell Teddy goodbye, and that he had fun and maybe they could do it again, that it happened, the megamorphagus leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and nice and over before he really knew what happened. "See you tomorrow." He said, a wide, nervous grin on his handsome face.

"Yeah." And with that Teddy was gone, apparating back home, leaving Scorpius with a grin of his own. He apparted home that night still grinning. He was confused, but happy. Maybe multi-colored mutt whores weren't that bad.


End file.
